Brisé
by HeartSentence
Summary: Elle veut le réparer, mais il reste ainsi, en morceaux, comme un miroir brisé, terni par le temps. C'est en cela que leur histoire est la plus triste.


_Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous, Jane_, lui avoue-t-elle, alors que les pneus de son 4x4 crissent devant l'allée de sa chambre de motel temporaire.

A deux heures du matin, elle avait reçu l'appel d'un barman, l'informant qu'il allait bientôt fermer son bar et qu'un certain Patrick était trop ivre pour rentrer seul. Elle avait rapidement enfilé son jean de la veille, attrapé ses clés, une veste et filé en direction du bar. Elle s'était occupée de le ramener. Au début du trajet, il plaisantait : _faisons la tournée de tous les bars de Sacramento, Lisbon ! La nuit ne fait que commencer__ !_

Elle avait souri, deux ou trois fois. Il est jovial quand il est ivre, un peu redondant certes, mais jovial. Il sourit sans cesse.

Mais d'un seul coup, son sourire s'estompe, lorsque Lisbon arrête sa voiture devant l'endroit où il passe ses nuits, et qu'il sort son trousseau de clés de sa poche. Un objet rose et doré se balance du trousseau. C'est là que son sourire se fige. Il avoue à Lisbon que c'est sa fille qui lui a offert ce porte-clés en argile, représentant une part de gâteau. Elle l'avait fabriqué pour lui, en maternelle. Jane a les larmes aux yeux, et Lisbon mord sa lèvre inférieure. Il inspire profondément et serre l'objet en argile dans sa main jusqu'à que ses jointures soient blanches.

_J'__bois __un peu trop,__ en ce moment_, lui avoue-t-il_, _d'une voix lente et à peine compréhensible_. J'__sais... que j'devrais pas, que __c'est mal. Et ça sert à rien__, je__ m'en rappellerai toujours. L'oubli dure qu'un tem__p__s. J'__suis un monstre, elles sont parties par ma faute__, Lisbon. Par ma faute__. J'peux en vouloir à personne. J'dois être... le pire des monstres qui existe sur cette terre._

Lisbon lui prend la main, délicatement, et la presse. Elle lui fait comprendre à travers un regard que, pour lui, il est peut être un monstre, mais qu'il n'en sera jamais un pour elle. Qu'elle l'admire pour la force dont il fait preuve, pour sa détermination, pour vouloir se faire pardonner. Mais Jane se ferme. Il hausse les épaules. Il rejette son aide. Pas qu'il n'en veut pas. Il pense juste qu'il ne la mérite pas. Cependant, alors que sa vision se trouble, à cause de la tristesse ou de l'alcool, il sent les fissures de son cœur se reboucher légèrement avec toute l'affection qu'elle lui porte, et qu'il pense ne pas mériter.

Lisbon pense qu'elle ne devrait pas se soucier autant de lui. Tellement, que son monde semble tourner autour de lui. Il est trop brisé pour elle, bien trop brisé pour qu'elle le laisse dans cet état, sans tenter de recoller les morceaux. _Il y a certaines choses qu'elle ne peut pas réparer_, lui avait dit Jane un jour. Eh bien, elle était prête à relever le défi.

Il soupire. _Vous savez, vous pouvez m'le répéter__autant de fois que vous voulez, j'sais... j'sais qu'ya pas plus mauvais que moi._

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, lui ordonne de rentrer, de dormir, le supplie de ne plus autant boire. Son cœur se serre, à le voir aussi désespéré. Il force un sourire. Le silence s'installe dans l'habitacle du véhicule, brisé quelques minutes plus tard par la voix de Jane.

_Teresa_, il chuchote.

Son regard, rendu trouble par l'alcool, quitte les yeux verts de l'agent et voyage jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il ne veut pas de son aide, non, il n'en vaut pas la peine, il ne veut plus entendre qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne veut pas guérir. Elle veut le réparer, mais il reste ainsi, en morceaux, comme un miroir brisé, terni par le temps. C'est en cela que leur histoire est la plus triste.

Cependant, il a besoin de Lisbon. Ce n'est pas le genre d'aide qu'elle lui propose, mais dans les brumes de l'alcool, il ne mesure pas les conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Lentement, il penche son visage vers le sien. Son coeur bat à plein régime.

Lisbon, se déplace légèrement sur son siège, et tente de rassembler toute la force qui est en elle pour ne pas le laisser l'embrasser en ce moment. Elle se rappelle que Jane est ivre, qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute plus arrêter ce qu'ils auraient commencé, et que finalement, ils seraient deux à être brisés.

Mais elle ne peut pas. Son odeur est tout autour d'elle, son souffle est sur son visage, sa main déjà sur sa joue, et son regard brûlant comme l'enfer. Elle est immobilisée. Elle chuchote un _non_ qui veut dire oui, juste avant que leurs souffles soient mêlés.

Lisbon sait que c'est trop bon, ses lèvres contre les siennes, que c'est trop bon pour son propre bien. Jane soupire de contentement. Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle retient un sanglot de plaisir, lorsqu'il passe ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attire sur ses genoux, sans ménagement, en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Les doigts de l'agent se mettent à défaire les boutons de son gilet. Elle veut sentir sa peau, elle a besoin de lui. Il quitte ses lèvres et dépose plusieurs baisers contre sa mâchoire, puis au creux de son cou. A cheval sur lui, les yeux fermés, elle sent son coeur qui se réchauffe et son souffle qui se perd. Jane s'empare de ses lèvres à nouveau, puis glisse sa main gauche sous son pull. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle sent un métal froid contre la peau de son ventre.

Son alliance.

Et soudain, elle prend conscience qu'il a le goût de l'alcool. Qu'il est toujours ivre, qu'il en aime sûrement toujours une autre, et que cela ne signifie rien pour lui. Que maintenant qu'ils se sont embrassés, elle sera aussi brisée que lui. Elle ne peut pas le réconforter de cette façon si par la suite, ça la rend faible.

Elle s'y prend mal. Et il ne comprend rien.

Lisbon rompt leur étreinte brutalement, à bout de souffle, les yeux écarquillés, en colère contre lui, et contre elle-même. Contre lui, pour être ivre et pour ne pas comprendre à quel point elle veut l'aider. Et contre elle, pour se faire du mal en n'ayant pas su lui résister. Ils travaillent ensemble, bon sang.

Lisbon lui ordonne de s'éloigner d'elle, pour qu'il ne la voie pas pleurer. _Foutez le camp, Jane_. _Allez-vous en !_

Ses lèvres la brûlent, tout comme les endroits où il a posé ses mains. Jane sort de la voiture, lentement, s'éloigne d'elle, étourdi par l'alcool, les regrets, et ce baiser qu'ils n'auraient pas dû partager.

Lisbon claque la portière. Violemment.

Et le bruit qui résonne dans la nuit noire fait écho au coup qu'il a porté à son cœur.

* * *

_Un avis?_


End file.
